Conflicting Interests
by TracyCook
Summary: The New Directions head to Tree Hill North Carolina for a singing competition. They attend a basketball game and then get invited to a party. Party games ensue and Rachel winds up closer to Quinn than expected. Brooke also finds that she may not have feelings for Lucas, but for his best friend Haley. This is a Faberry, Baley Fanfic.
1. Interesting

**Conflicting Interests**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

**Chapter 1**

**Interesting  
**

Rachel Berry had spent most of the week before the singing competition researching Tree Hill, North Carolina. She had never heard of the town before and she wanted to make the best out of the trip. Most of the other students in the Glee Club were planning on attending parties, finding clubs, drinking, and seeing pointless sights, but she wanted to make it worth her time. This trip had the potential to further improve her remarkable resume as well as open her mind to the world, which would of course give her more life-experience and allow her to perform better on Broadway.

For Rachel Berry this trip was business.

She would arrive at the hotel that they would be staying at, and she would immediately practice her solo, before resting her vocal cords for eight hours. Saturday, she planned to travel around the town and speak with some of the most influential people in the music industry, to promote herself, of course. Then, she was going to take in a few educational sights and visit the two museums that the small town had to offer, before heading back to the hotel and forcing everyone to get in one more practice before the competition.

Rachel glanced down at her notebook and smiled at the plan that she had set out. She had made a list in chronological order of everything that she had planned for the weekend. The most important points were bulleted with small gold star stickers that she always brought along with her.

This was going to be a wonderful opportunity for her.

At least she had thought that it was going to be a wonderful opportunity for her. As they arrived in Tree Hill she quickly started to realize that the other students in the club were not planning on taking this trip as seriously as she was. They never did, and it frustrated her to no end.

"Dude, look!" Finn said, pointing out the window of the bus at the large sign in front of Tree Hill High School. Rachel cast her eyes to the sign and her stomach flipped, she already knew what Finn and her other friends were going to want to do tonight. "There's a basketball game tonight, we should go and check out the school and stuff."

"Yeah, I wonder how many hot chicks they've got here." Puck added with a smirk.

When Finn agreed with him, flashing that trademark half-smile at his best friend, Rachel nudged him in the side and shot him a disapproving glare. She hated that her boyfriend treated the things that she loved with little care.

"Finn, whilst I understand that we are going somewhere new and that is exciting, I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that it would be better to stay in tonight in order to practice and get plenty of rest before the competition tomorrow." She said with a bright smile that spread from one ear to the other.

All of the other students on the bus disagreed, and they did not disagree politely. They instead shot insults her way, nicknames that she had thought they had gotten over by now, and a few of them even threw their drinks at her.

Her smile fell and turned into a frustrated frown, as she wiped some of the coffee out of her hair and held her chin up high as if it did not faze her. That was the best way to deal with bullying, pretend that it did not affect you. Pretend that you were better than them, which she was.

"Come on man-hands can't you just shut up and have some fun for once!" Santana said.

"I beg your pardon, I do have fun. I happen to enjoy singing as well as winning quite a bit and I thought that perhaps—"

"—Oh come on babe, what's the big deal. The competition isn't 'til tomorrow anyway, so we can like practice tomorrow before it."

"I planned to practice both tonight as well as tomorrow before the competition, Finn." She insisted, feeling all of their eyes on her. Some were amused, most were angry, and then a few of them did not care one way or the other. They would have fun tonight with or without Rachel Berry. In fact, they would probably have more fun without her.

"I know, but I mean we're gonna be graduating soon, and this could be really fun. I mean it's always good to meet new people to help with like acting, right?" He asked, obviously trying to find a way to make her compromise her values. It worked. Rachel knew that studying human behavior was extremely important when it came to acting, and perhaps it would help. Not to mention, they were about to graduate, and the last time that she had let loose was that party at her house.

"Alright, let's have some fun tonight." She agreed begrudgingly. "Although, I still strongly believe that my option for the evening would be equally fun."

The bus of kids all cheered as they stood up and started excitedly toward the front doors of the bus. Screaming, talking, laughing, and singing, but Rachel was unable to relax without adding in an adamant tone of voice. "But, we will have to practice extra-long tomorrow in order to make up for the time that we lost."

"Whatevs" Santana said with a roll of her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and led her out of the bus.

Rachel's eyes landed on the last individual to exit the bus aside from Finn and herself, and her breath caught in her throat. She could not explain it and she certainly could not begin to comprehend it, but almost every time that she saw her, she took her breath away. Literally. Her heart started to race and her eyes ran over that perfect face. Quinn truly was the most beautiful woman that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She offered the blonde a soft smile and received one in return, which caused her body to tingle and her smile to spread further across her face. It was insane to think that they had hated each other at one point. They were not best friends now, but things had definitely changed between them.

O

"I still can't believe that you are now a big-shot basketball player." Haley said with a smile as she bumped into her best friend's side and looked up at him. She had been teasing him ever since he had gotten accepted onto the team. Honestly, there was a part of her that was worried about what would happen to their friendship now that he was becoming popular. He had Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, two of the most beautiful cheerleaders at the school fighting over him, and he was making all new friends. She could not compete with his friends, and she was terrified of losing him.

Lucas wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders and smiled down at her, his squinty blue eyes connecting with large brown. "I'd hardly call me a big-shot basketball player, Hales. It's only my first game, besides I am still the same old Lucas from the rivercourt. Playing at the high school isn't going to change me."

"It better not." Haley stated pointedly as she poked him in the chest and smiled brightly as he pushed her hat down over her eyes. She complained and pushed him away from her, fixing her hat and laughing.

"It won't. I'll see you out there." Lucas said before starting in the direction of the locker room.

"Okay, make lots of touchdowns!" Haley shouted out encouragingly.

"This isn't football, Hales."

"Oh, whatever, you know what I mean." She said with a wave of her hand as she started down the sidewalk toward the front doors of the gym. Heading inside and making her way across the court toward the bleachers in order to find a seat so that she could watch the game. Even if she was worried about losing Lucas as a friend, she wanted to support him in his dreams.

Haley instantly noticed a group of teenagers that she did not recognize, sitting in the stands. They were all very distinctive individuals and she knew that she would know who they were if they were from Tree Hill. There was a young woman who was writing in what looked like a schedule planner, she had a pen with a gold star on top of it. She was wearing a headband, an argyle sweater, a skirt, knee-high socks, and some dress-shoes. Haley could tell that she did not fit in with the others in the group. She related to that. She herself did not fit in with most groups of people, she was a nerd, and often the popular kids and her best friend would make fun of the ponchos and hats that she would wear.

The young girl was holding hands with a tall man with squinty eyes and dark hair; he had an athletic build and a half-smile. He appeared to be a jock. She assumed that he was the reason that the other girl was at the game. She did not look like she would attend a basketball game otherwise.

Along with him was a young man with a Mohawk and beautiful hazel eyes, a blonde boy with shaggy hair and large lips that she found oddly adorable. Then there was a gorgeous young blonde woman who had stunning hazel eyes, pale skin, and high cheekbones. She was wearing a cute little white sundress and she had her short hair curled.

Then there were two women sitting beside her, a Latina and a blonde, they were rather close for friends and the thought of them being more than that caused a blush to cover Haley's cheeks.

Finally, at the end of the row there was a group of four teenagers that had separated themselves from the rest. There were two young women, and two young men. One of the men was dressed similarly to the first girl that she had noticed, and the other man was dressed in rather stylish and flamboyant clothing and he was resting his head on the other man's shoulder. Again she felt herself blush at the sight. It was not that she had a problem with people dating the same sex; it was more so that she did not come across it often in Tree Hill.

Making her way toward the group she took a seat beside them, flashing them a soft smile and a wave before focusing on the game that was about to start.

The cheerleaders were the first people out on the court, Brooke and Peyton of course in the front of the pack. Surprisingly, Haley found herself watching the group of cheerleaders with interest instead of disgust, particularly one of them.

Brooke Davis.

She had heard a lot about the cheer captain around the school. Most of which was not admirable. People had told her that she had slept with most of the men in the school, that she cheated on her homework, and that she did not care about anyone but herself, her best friend, her boys, and her money. Haley had never been interested in getting to know her, but mostly because she knew that she had no chance. Brooke Davis didn't even know her name.

Most of the things that the tutor heard around the school about the beautiful brunette were deplorable, but even she could not deny the attraction. Brooke was perfect. Haley allowed her brown eyes to look over the cheerleader and she blushed softly at her thoughts.

She noticed that perfect pale skin, those stunning hazel eyes, those dimples that caved in when Brooke smiled, the way that her toned body looked in her cheer leading outfit, the way that her muscles tensed in her legs as she jumped into the air.

Suddenly, Haley felt eyes on her and she looked up to see that Brooke had noticed her staring. The cheerleader was wearing a devious smirk on her lips as she winked in her direction and did a little twirl to show off her body. A blush rose along Haley's cheeks and down over her neck causing her body to heat up as she glanced away from those teasing eyes, forcing the feelings away. She did not understand why she had been staring in the first place. She had never been attracted to a woman before.

'_I am not attracted to her… I was just admiring her… She is beautiful; I wish that I was that beautiful…' _

O

"Hmm… that's interesting." Brooke stated under her breath with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk. She could have sworn that she had just caught Haley checking her out while she was doing the cheer to introduce the team. Peyton turned to look at her best friend as they made their way toward the sidelines in order to allow for the game to begin.

"What's interesting?"

"I'm pretty sure that I just caught tutor-girl checking me out…"

"We're cheerleaders Brooke, are you sure she wasn't just lookin' at you?"

Brooke thought it over momentarily before glancing in the direction of the young woman who was sitting in the stands. She had been checked out by numerous guys in her lifetime and she was fairly certain that she knew the signs. The other girl had been staring at her legs and her eyes had grown dark and glazed over in lust.

"I'm pretty sure that I know the signs of someone checking me out, P. Sawyer, and she was definitely checking me out. But, why would she be? I mean I was almost positive that she had a thing for Lucas."

"Well, maybe you were wrong?" Peyton asked with slight spite. She had a crush on Lucas and she could not believe that her best friend was so oblivious to her feelings. Brooke had proceeded to flirt with Lucas and attempt to get closer to him on multiple occasions, and now she was telling her that she thought that Haley had a crush on him too.

"I am never wrong."

O

"I want you all to know that I am strongly against this course of action. We have a competition tomorrow and the last thing that will aid us in our victory will be alcohol the night prior. We should be practicing."

"Don't you ever get tired of talking and knowing that no one is listening to you?" Santana asked in an annoyed tone of voice as she followed the rest of the teenagers into the mansion.

After the game, Finn and Puck had gone up to one of the basketball players to congratulate him on how well he played. Of course, they had used all different sorts of words that she did not understand, not being a fan of the sport, but somehow the flattery had gotten them invited to the young man's house for an after party.

His name was Nathan Scott, and he apparently had a good amount of money. His house was lovely.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend with worried brown eyes that were practically begging him to help convince the others to go back to the hotel and practice. Tomorrow was important to her. She needed to win this competition to add it to her resume; it would help her get into NYADA, her dream school. So far, she had done little to help with her success in the future on this trip.

"Come on babe, we don't gotta drink or nothing, we can just go in there and have some fun." The way that he said this made it almost impossible for Rachel to disagree.

"Alright, but I will not be staying too late. I plan to practice tonight before getting in a healthy eight hours of sleep, with or without the rest of you."

"Okay, cool." He dismissed her words and started up the stairs into the house.

Rachel started toward the stairs after her boyfriend, upset with how he was treating her. She always felt like he did not respect her. Honestly, she wondered at times if she truly loved the young man or if she only loved the idea of him. The idea of someone being attracted to her and able to stand her strong personality, the idea of someone loving her.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and a beautiful scent surrounded her. She turned and noticed that it was Quinn who was walking beside her. This surprised her.

Years prior she would have never guessed that she and Quinn Fabray would be as close as they were. They were by no means best friends, but they were developing a strange sort of relationship. In many ways Rachel felt closer to the blonde than she did with anyone else she had ever met, including her boyfriend.

"I apologize Quinn, you startled me, I did not know you were so close to me."

She laughed softly under her breath. "It is quite alright." She spoke slowly, her voice as beautiful as ever.

"You know, Rachel. Finn is an idiot." The words caused the diva's brown eyes to widen and her defensive side to start to show through. She felt like she was always defending her love for Finn to everyone, but especially Quinn. Perhaps she was just defending it to herself.

"Quinn, I have already informed you that I love—"

"—I am aware." She interrupted, cutting her off before she went off on a tangent about how in love with Finn Hudson she was; the thought caused her stomach to flip and the urge to vomit to arise. She hated that Rachel was dating Finn, but more importantly, she hated that Finn was dating Rachel. He did not deserve someone as amazing as her. He did not even understand what he had. He took Rachel for granted.

"I just meant that he does not understand how important tomorrow is to you, but also I think that you should consider having some fun tonight. It is after all going to be our last trip together. It will be good to remember it fondly." Quinn said with a soft smile. The words sunk in and Rachel flashed her a smile in response to them.

"Perhaps you are correct."

"Perhaps." Quinn muttered teasingly. "I hope that I will see you inside." With that she started to walk away, turning to catch brown eyes with hazel over her shoulder. "You deserve better than him."

O

Authors Note:

This will have both Baley romance- Brooke Davis/Haley James –One Tree Hill, Romance (one of my favorite pairings), as well as Faberry romance. I hope that you all enjoy this fanfic! Please do tell me what y'all think, if you want to see more or not. :) Would mean the world to me.

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Conflicting Interests**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

**Chapter 2**

**Spin the Bottle**

"Come on, Hales! It won't be any fun without you there." Lucas insisted. He was attempting to convince his best friend to go to Nathan's after party. He had been invited by a few of his new friends, but he did not want to leave Haley out. He hated Nathan, but he still wanted to have a fun night. It was his first game as a Tree Hill Raven after all.

Haley laughed a little at this comment. "Oh yeah, making out with gorgeous cheerleaders, drinking, and having fun. It wouldn't be the same without me tagging along. That's not really my thing Lucas. I have a lot of homework that I need to do tonight and—"

"—Haley."

"Yes?" She asked looking up at her best friend.

Lucas looked down at her and smiled. "It's a Friday. You have plenty of time to do your homework."

"No, actually I do not. I have a lot that I need to do, and I have some tests that I need to study for, and—" She paused when she realized that he was giving her a look of disbelief. He obviously did not believe that she had that much homework, and with good reason. She was always ahead of everyone else in her classes, including the teachers on occasion. "—I really hate parties and jerks and I don't wanna go." She looked away from him.

Lucas laughed and wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders pulling her into his body. "That's what I thought. But, you forget, everyone there won't be jerks. I'm going and I want you there."

"And who says you aren't a jerk?" The tutor teased.

O

Brooke downed another cup of alcohol as she watched the people dancing around Nathan's living room. Some people were talking, some were flirting, dancing, and many couples were making out. The occasional couple would whisper something to each other and then smile deviously before rushing up the stairs to have sex. Peyton had said that she was coming, but as of yet, Brooke had not seen her best friend anywhere.

She was alone, and as usual she was lonely. Brooke hated being alone. That was one of the reasons that she slept with so many men, because she always felt alone when she was trapped in a big empty house and hadn't heard from her parents in over a year, so she would take any attention that she could get.

Often that would be attention in favor of sex.

It was not something that she was proud of, but in that moment she felt special and important, and when they called her beautiful she felt beautiful.

Brooke cast her hazel eyes to the front door of the house and watched as Haley and Lucas made their way into the house. Her eyes squinted and she glared in their direction as she noticed that he had his arm around her shoulders and was pulling her body against his own.

"Yeah, they must have something going on. There's no way they are just "friends." She muttered spitefully to herself as she downed her drink and set the cup down on top of the bar. Her heart was racing rapidly, and her body heated up, as she watched the tutor look up into Lucas's eyes as she laughed. The sight caused her stomach to flip and a disgusted look to form on her face. Brooke found that she was jealous, and she couldn't quite pinpoint who she was jealous of.

Initially when she had met Lucas, she had had a crush on the young boy. It was almost impossible not to. He was so sweet and different then all of the other guys that she had dated. _'And he isn't bad on the eyes…'_

But, catching Haley checking her out earlier at the game had been extremely interesting. The thought of the innocent tutor looking her over had caused her body to react. Brooke had grown aroused and she had wanted nothing more than to strip naked and sneak into the backseat of Haley's car and pray that she would want to test her sexuality after the game. She later found out that Haley did not have a car and that had ruined her master plan.

Honestly, she was probably just jealous of the entire situation.

Haley had Lucas's attention and Lucas had Haley's attention, and currently she didn't have either of their attention. "I'll just have to change that."

Brooke walked into the center of the living room. She looked around at all of the students, some of them had turned to look at her in order to see what she was doing, but most of them simply assumed that it was Brooke being Brooke. She had a tendency of acting out at parties. "Okay everybody, listen up!" She called out.

Everyone turned to look at her now, including Haley and Lucas which made her grin satisfactorily. "Who wants to play some spin the bottle!?"

Most of the people in the room cheered. All of them drunkenly stumbling toward the center of the room and taking seats in a circle. Brooke cast her eyes across the room to Haley and Lucas who were both looking at each other. She was pushing him and looked to be declining whatever he was asking of her, and he was smiling and pushing her toward the group.

'_Thank god for Lucas…' _She watched as Haley started to walk away only to be pulled back by Lucas. She was wearing the most adorably shy look on her face as she allowed him to lead the way toward the circle of teenagers that were gathering. Brooke also noticed that a good majority of the kids that were sitting in the circle, she did not recognize.

'_Who are those people…?'_

O

Rachel was sitting in the circle with her friends. She had told herself that she would never drink again, not after being vomited on by Brittany, but she had decided to indulge in a few drinks. She knew that things were not going as planned and it was frustrating for the perfectionist. There was so much that she had planned to do in order to further her career during this trip and now she found herself intoxicated at a party, sitting in a circle preparing to play spin the bottle.

Truthfully, it had not been her boyfriend telling her that they should have fun that had convinced her to enjoy the night. It had been Quinn's words.

She had said that this would be their last trip together and Rachel had not really thought much about it. She knew that she and Quinn had talked about keeping in touch, but she knew that friends often said things like that and lost contact, that was always a possibility. Especially when her schedule started to fill up with schooling and work, and Quinn started taking classes at Yale and working, they would have little time for social lives in general.

This could be one of the last nights that Rachel would spend with Quinn before they went their own separate ways.

Rachel was filled with irrational feelings at this realization. For some reason she found the thought of losing contact with Quinn more devastating than possibly not seeing her boyfriend for an extended period of time. The thought of not seeing Quinn, possibly not speaking with her, made her feel broken and empty. She had spent the duration of her high school years chasing after the blonde cheerleader and trying to get closer to her, now that she had that, she didn't want to lose it.

'_Which is completely understandable, but I should be more concerned about losing that with my boyfriend not Quinn…'_

Rachel glanced across the circle where she found the beautiful woman. She was sitting Indian style, with her hands crossed over her lap; her hazel eyes were fixated on the diva. Her stare nearly took Rachel's breath away as she caught it.

Quinn flashed her a smile and she melted. _'I will never get over how perfect she is… it's like she is not even from this planet… No, Rachel, you need to focus on your boyfriend. This is one of your last nights with him for some time as well…'_

Haley stared down at her hands and waited for the bottle to stop spinning, letting out a sigh of relief when the bottle did not point at her. She did not know half of the people in the circle, and the ones that she did know she didn't want to kiss. At least for the most part. She and Nathan had grown closer while tutoring him and she could not deny that she had started to form romantic feelings toward him.

She watched as Peyton kissed a young man with a Mohawk, before he kissed the man with shaggy blonde hair and rather large lips. Then he spun the bottle. Haley held her breath as she watched it spin and then when it pointed in her direction she let out a soft "Damn it," under her breath. It wasn't that the young man was unattractive, he was actually quite cute. She just did not want to have to kiss anyone. Not this way. Kisses were supposed to be special and romantic.

The blonde boy smiled and started to crawl across the ground, heading to the center of the circle in order to meet Haley. She didn't move. Not at first. Lucas had to nudge her and encourage her to have fun and kiss him, telling her that it is just a game.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered sarcastically, glaring at her best friend as she crawled to the center of the circle.

He looked down at her nervously, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her cheek. Haley was shocked by this action. It was actually very sweet of the young man to notice that she was nervous about the kiss and not force her into kissing him more so than she was comfortable with. Although, she wouldn't have minded a peck, just to play along with the game.

The blonde boy then proceeded to crawl back across the room with a soft blush on his cheeks. It was adorable.

"Your turn tutor-girl." Brooke said from across the circle, drawing Haley out of her thoughts. She looked up to meet shimmering hazel eyes and a devious dimpled grin and it worried her. It was almost like Brooke had devised some sort of plan. But, as far as she could tell, there was no way to rig this game.

Haley pulled her gaze away from the head cheerleader and reached out for the bottle, flicking her wrist and twisting the bottle. Pulling away from the bottle she sat on her knees and watched it intently with large brown eyes as she waited for it to land on someone. She prayed that it would be Nathan. That was the only person she would be comfortable kissing. _'Or maybe Brooke—no! No! Not Brooke!'_

When the bottle came to a stop, Haley burst out into laughter. "Okay, there is no way that I am kissing him!"

"That's the rules." Brooke told her with spite on her tongue as she glared at the boy that the bottle had landed on. She could feel her heart thudding painfully in her chest, threatening to break through her ribs as she watched the way that Haley declined. She was once again irrationally jealous. _'Of course he would get to kiss her… okay that was a strange thought… So I guess I'm more jealous of him? That's weird…'_

Haley glanced over to Brooke, shocked to hear her encouraging this insanity. "No, that's gross. He is like my brother, Brooke." _'Why does she want me to kiss Lucas so badly? Doesn't she like him or something?'_

"Come on Hales, I'll just give you a friendly kiss. It's no big deal, it's just a game." Lucas reminded her, with a wave of his hand.

Brooke watched as Haley rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted groan before moving toward Lucas. She clenched her fists and tightened her jaw as she watched him lean up and kiss her on the lips. His lips barely even touching hers, Haley even wiped the kiss away afterwards, but Brooke was still insanely jealous.

'_At least she said that it was gross… and that he was like her brother…'_

Lucas then reached out to spin the bottle, when the bottle stopped he cast his blue eyes in the direction that the bottle was pointing and realized that it was Brooke Davis. They had sort of been flirting with each other for a week now, but his heart would always belong with Peyton. He loved Peyton. Haley knew it, Lucas knew it, the only one who didn't know it was Peyton.

"Mm… now this is what I'm talking about." Brooke stated with a smirk as she crawled across the floor and pressed her lips to Lucas's in a passion-filled kiss.

Haley watched the interaction with a hurt expression on her face. She did not know where the feeling was coming from though. She was definitely not jealous that Lucas had not kissed her that way, that would be disgusting, but she did want to be kissed that way. She glanced over at Nathan and smiled softly as she thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

She was so preoccupied staring at Nathan that she did not realize everyone else was staring at her, not until Nathan's eyes met hers. Suddenly, she could feel everyone staring at her and she turned to look at the bottle, seeing that it was pointing directly at her. _'Oh god… Who spun that bottle…? It couldn't be, oh god, please, please don't be—' _When she looked up, her eyes caught hazel and her heart leapt. "Brooke…" She whispered out.

Haley could feel her body start to shake as her heart sped up. She had never kissed a girl before, she had hardly even kissed a guy before, and this was not just any girl. This was Brooke Davis, the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in the school, and the girl who was sort of dating and making out with her best friend. _'Oh yeah, and I may or may not have been checking her out earlier at the game… I don't really know what that was…'_

The two women met in the center of the circle and they both looked extremely nervous. Brooke was not usually one to get nervous. She had kissed many men and women before, this was not new territory for her, but in a way it was new territory. Haley was new territory. Everything about her was different than the people she usually went after, everything about her was innocent and untouched, and she was excited and terrified to kiss her. She was also a little worried that Haley would kiss her like she had kissed the other people in the game so far, Brooke wanted more than that.

Haley blushed brightly as Brooke moved even closer to her. Brown eyes flashing from hazel, down to perfect red lips, and back up to hazel. She swallowed hard and simply stared into those eyes. Haley felt mesmerized. She had not felt this way with the blonde haired boy, or Lucas, or any other guy that she had ever kissed for that matter. It was an entirely new feeling. She did not know if she liked it, or if she feared it.

"Haley, we don't have to if you aren't comfortable—"

"—It's in the rules Brooke." Haley muttered with a smile as she leant even closer to Brooke, blushing even more so as she quoted the cheer captain.

Brooke smiled brightly as her eyes landed on the tutor's lips and she closed the gap separating the two of them, pressing her lips to Haley's in a gentle kiss. What started out gentle hastily progressed and turned heated. Brooke moved her lips against the other woman's with fever, groaning out in pleasure when she heard Haley let out a soft whimper of approval. Her body tingled and a wetness and desire formed between her thighs just knowing that she had caused the innocent woman to have such a reaction to her kiss.

Haley moaned out loudly when she felt Brooke run her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Blushing brightly, she shocked herself as she parted her lips and allowed Brooke's tongue to enter her mouth and start a dance with her own. It felt so amazing that she never wanted it to end. She attempted to savor the taste of the cheerleader's mouth which consisted primarily of alcohol, she tried to commit to memory how her fingers felt running through her hair and over the back of her neck, how her lips felt, her scent, everything about the kiss. Because, she knew that it was only a game and that everyone was still watching.

'_Oh my goodness, everyone is still watching…' _Her eyes snapped open and she quickly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as she stared at Brooke's beautiful face.

What she saw took her breath away again and caused her arousal to intensify. Brooke was staring back at her with eyes that were nearly black and full of lust, a pink tint to her pale cheeks, and a swollen saliva-coated bottom lip. She looked so attractive in that moment that if she were not surrounded by a group of their friends and strangers, she did not know what she would do.

This terrified her.

"I-um—I'm sorry Brooke." Haley apologized before rushing back to her seat on the other side of the circle. A blush evident on her cheeks as she hid her face behind her hair. She knew that the others in the room were judging her and that they could tell that she had kissed Brooke differently. It was pretty obvious that she had enjoyed it more. She just did not understand why.

Brooke did not respond to the apology, she simply bit down on her bottom lip and nodded to the bottle, signaling that it was Haley's turn again.

The tutor looked down at the bottle and sighed. She was really starting to regret playing this game. Leaning over she spun the bottle and watched it, waiting to see who it would land on so that she could kiss them and be done. This time when it stopped, it stopped on Nathan. He had been the one that she had wanted to kiss. Now she worried that it would not measure up to the kiss that she had just shared with Brooke.

'_It has to measure up though… I mean I have feelings for him… it's more romantic. Whatever just happened with Brooke was just lust and nothing more…' _

Haley crawled across the floor and smiled nervously at Nathan, blushing softly as he laughed and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She knew that Lucas was extremely upset watching this and oddly enough she could tell that Brooke was upset too. _'Why does she look like she's ready to strike out and kill Nathan any second?' _

Leaning in she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. It was gentle and full of tenderness and she loved every second of it. She knew that she could be happy with Nathan, she knew that she cared for him, and despite Lucas hating him, things with Nathan would be far simpler than things with Brooke would be.

Nathan then proceeded to kiss Peyton, and then Peyton was forced to kiss Kurt, a young boy that she did not recognize from their school. She had a feeling that she would have recognized him if she had ever seen him at Tree Hill High.

Kurt's lips curled up at the ends as his blue eyes watched the bottle spin. He was secretly hoping that it would land on Blaine. He loved kissing his boyfriend and he did not really want to kiss anyone else in the room, although there were a few attractive young men at the school, he only wanted to kiss one boy. When the bottle stopped he laughed at the irony and looked over at Blaine who smirked.

"Don't fall in love." He teased, remembering the time that they had all played spin the bottle and he had kissed Rachel while drunk. He could not believe that he had thought that he was straight.

"Rach, I don't want you kissing him." Finn stated possessively, shocking everyone.

"What did you just say to me? Finn, the objective of the game is to first spin the bottle and then kiss whomever it lands upon; I do not have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, well I don't want you kissin' other dudes Rachel, it's not fair to me."

"He is not a "dude," Finn, he is Kurt." Rachel knit her eyebrows together in confusion as she stared up at her boyfriend. He was really threatened by the young gay man? Out of everyone in the room that she could have been forced to kiss, Kurt was the smallest threat. She knew that Finn was only being more possessive as of late because he was afraid of losing her after high school and he was insecure with himself, but this was ridiculous.

"Fine, whatever, if you wanna kiss him Rachel then kiss him." Finn said.

Rachel stared at him and then looked over to Kurt who was wearing a similar expression on his face; he looked to be just as shocked by his brother's behavior. They both moved to the center of the floor and shared a short kiss. It was not passionate, nor was it heated.

After the kiss, she returned to her seat and spun the bottle. Luckily it landed on her boyfriend, so she did not have to worry about him irrationally growing upset with her for playing a game. _'He was the one that wanted me to come inside, he was the one that wanted to attend this party, and he was the one who told me to have fun… now he is getting angry with me because I am doing all of those things…' _

Rachel leant up and kissed Finn and then returned to staring at the bottle, waiting to see who his spin would land on. Her full bottom lip extended in a pout.

When the bottle stopped spinning Rachel looked up through long lashes at who it had landed on and her body heated up in rage. She was angry, jealous, and completely confused about the mix of emotions that coursed through her body. She was angry at Finn for getting jealous about her having to kiss Kurt and then wearing that goofy half-smile when he noticed he got the privilege of kissing Quinn, she was jealous because the two people who she loved the most got to kiss each other, and she was confused because she wanted to kiss Quinn.

'_But, of course I got to kiss Kurt…'_

Finn crawled toward the blonde and smirked at her. Quinn on the other hand did not look excited in the slightest, she was wearing a disgusted look on her beautiful face and she looked like she might get up and leave the room any moment. Still, she did as she was supposed to and she kissed her ex-boyfriend. Honestly, she did not understand how she had ever thought that she enjoyed kissing him.

'_I was in denial…' _

Rachel watched the scene unfold with wide brown eyes, her heart racing and her hands shaking as she forced herself to remain seated. She did not want to ruin the evening for everyone else. They were just having fun. That was all. The kiss meant nothing to Quinn or Finn. But, as they pulled away and Finn returned to sit next to her, still wearing that dorky smile she could not handle it any longer. Standing to her feet she clenched her fists at her sides and stormed out of the room.

Everyone who had been playing the game stared around the room at each other. No one knowing what to do or what to say.

Finally, Quinn glanced across the circle at Finn and asked him in an upset monotone voice. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Why would I? She's just being Rachel, she's crazy."

Quinn chewed on the insides of her cheeks and her hazel eyes turned into slits as she glared at him. She never understood how he could treat someone as amazing as Rachel like she was nothing. She was one of the most beautiful and talented women in the world and he constantly made her feel unworthy of him. He was nothing.

Standing to her feet, Quinn walked toward him, leaning over to speak close to his face. "Right, she is the crazy one for getting upset with you for kissing your ex-girlfriend, but you aren't the slightest bit irrational for getting angry about her kissing a gay man. I see your logic."

She stared deep into his brown eyes and growled out, "You're an idiot, Finn." Before standing up straight and following Rachel out of the room.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading! You guys are amazing! :) Please do tell me what y'all think of this chapter and if I should continue. Also, if you guys want to see any other romances involving the Tree Hill/Glee characters tell me!

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you so very much.

-Tracy Cook


	3. Emotional RollerCoaster

**Conflicting Interests**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

**Chapter 3**

**Emotional Roller-Coaster **

"Rachel!" Quinn called out to the diva who was storming away from the house, her hands curled up into fists and swinging madly at her sides. She was ignoring the blonde's cries for her to slow down and it was starting to frustrate her. "Rachel! Slow down!" _'Sweet Jesus, she is walking so fast…' _If anything, Rachel only sped up her pace as the blonde called out to her. Quinn let out a loud groan of frustration and started to run after her, finally reaching up to her.

As she caught up with Rachel, she reached out and grabbed ahold of her wrist. Trying not to be too forceful with the other woman, but she needed her to stop running away from her so that she could speak with her rationally about the situation.

"Rachel, please, just stop." Quinn pleaded, her voice cracking with the strain of the emotions that she was feeling.

Rachel came to an abrupt stop, causing Quinn to nearly trip over her own feet as she too stopped. Turning around, tear-filled brown eyes stared up into hazel and Quinn felt terrible. She knew that she was half of the reason that the woman she cared for looked so broken and she hated hurting her. She no longer had any feelings for Finn, and if she were honest with herself and everyone else she would admit that she never had feelings for him, she just wished that she could convey that to Rachel and ease her worried mind.

"Look, Rachel. I know that you are upset with me about what happened back there, but I swear it was just part of the game. I didn't want to kiss Finn. I don't have any feelings for him, and your friendship means the world to me, so please—"

"—I was not upset with you, Quinn." Rachel stated through full quavering lips.

These words served to silence Quinn as she blinked a few times and stared down at Rachel. Allowing her eyes to search brown for any signs of meaning to what she had just said. What could she possibly mean by that? It was obvious that she was upset and the most reasonable person for her to get angry with would be herself. "I don't understand. You looked really upset with me a few minutes ago when you were running away from me..."

"I was upset with him." Rachel muttered out honestly, a blush forming along her cheeks and down over her neck and shoulders. She glanced away shamefully. "And I was more running away from myself than I was running away from you."

"You were upset with him because you think that he still has feelings for me? Rachel, he doesn't. He was probably just trying to spite you to sooth his ego about you kissing Kurt, he doesn't love me. You have nothing to worry about." Quinn attempted to calm the diva, but her words did not seem to be having that effect on her. In fact if anything, Rachel looked more nervous.

"No. That is not my reasoning for being upset; my reasoning is far more confusing than that, Quinn. Hence why I ran." She stated pointedly.

The blonde stared down at Rachel, baffled by her words. _'What does she mean that it is more confusing… what other possible reason could she have for getting angry with Finn…?' _"Do you care to enlighten me?" Quinn asked with a raised brow. She knew that she was being a bit forceful, but she wanted to know, and old habits were difficult to break at times.

"Honestly, I would rather keep it to myself."

"Rachel, please. You can tell me, I promise that I will not judge you."

"That sounds a bit ridiculous coming from you Quinn." Rachel pointed out with a smile as she caught hazel eyes with brown. She watched as they filled with sorrow and guilt and she immediately regretted what she had said. She did not wish to make the other woman feel guilty about their past together, but it was the truth. It was strange to hear Quinn Fabray, the woman who made a high school career out of judging her, say that she would not judge her, especially when she knew that she would judge her. There was no way that the woman raised on strong Christian morals would want to kiss a female. _'Let alone a Jewish female…' _Not to mention, Rachel had a boyfriend.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for." Rachel said. "I am aware that you are not who you once were, and I know that in most instances you would not judge me. But, I think this one might just be the exception to that rule."

"Try me."

"Quinn, I—"

"—Rachel, we are already pretty much graduated from high school. We have one week left of school, we have already taken all of our finals, if I do happen to judge you, then you can easily avoid me and never talk to me again." The thought of that happening pained her. She did not want to lose Rachel in her life. Every day she regretted not having realized how amazing and special Rachel Berry was soon enough to appreciate having her in her life, Quinn had never been so happy than when they had become friends.

She did not know what had been missing from her life to take away the pain and sorrow. It had been Rachel. So losing her was not an option. No matter what the starlet said to her.

"I could never ignore you Quinn; I think that I have made that blatantly obvious over the last four years." Rachel pointed out with a soft smile, this comment earning a laugh from the blonde and easing the heavy tension that had surrounded the two of them. Rachel did not want to tell Quinn. She did not want to ruin their newfound friendship; she did not want to lose her. The thought of them never speaking again shattered her.

"Yes, you have. Although, I seemed to have the same problem ignoring you." As she said these words a soft blush covered her pale skin. She had not meant to admit that aloud. It was the truth though, she had tortured Rachel non-stop in high school, but her main interest had always been Rachel.

An awkward silence filled the air around the two women as they focused their attention on anything aside from each other. Neither wanting to look at the other after admitting such personal information.

Finally, Quinn broke the silence, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Rachel, why did you get mad at Finn?"

Rachel bit down on her full bottom lip and chewed on it as she thought about how she was going to word what she needed to say to the beautiful blonde. When nothing came to mind, she decided to just tell her why she had gotten angry. Lifting her chin up high, Rachel feigned confidence as she stared into stunning hazel eyes, her heart was racing rapidly in her chest and her body was starting to shake, but she controlled it.

"I got angry with Finn, because he got the chance to kiss someone as beautiful and perfect as you."

O

Brooke watched as Haley and Nathan talked with each other in the hallway. They were attempting to be secretive, but it was not working well. It was so obvious that they were interested in each other romantically, and it sickened her. She could not quite understand the jealousy that she was feeling toward the situation, but she knew that it had to do with the kiss that they had shared.

She had never felt anything like that. Brooke Davis was infamous for dating and sleeping with everyone that would give her attention. She craved the attention; she needed it to feel special, so she had quite a bit of experience.

Still, when Haley kissed her she had felt like her entire body was on fire. Her heart was pounding hastily in her chest; there was something exciting about knowing that Haley had not kissed many people, and that she should not have been enjoying it, because up until tonight she had been chasing after the tutor's best friend. The feelings that had coursed through her were not only mere lust and excitement at the situation though.

She genuinely enjoyed and felt connected to Haley when they had kissed.

'_And now he gets to spend time talking to her and getting to know her… and probably kissing her… god damn it! I hate that he makes her smile… there is no way that she enjoyed his kiss more than mine…' _Just as she thought this, her hazel eyes widened as she watched Nathan smile and lean down to press his lips against Haley's in a sweet kiss. She stood to her feet in order to receive more contact even. The sight made her stomach flip and an overwhelming feeling of nausea to overtake her.

Brooke Davis felt lonely, she felt unwanted, unloved, and empty, and she needed something or someone to fill that void. So, instead of approaching Haley in order to talk to her about what she was feeling, she walked toward the bar and started to pour herself drink after drink. If she could not have what she wanted, she would indulge in other things that made her happy.

Temporary happiness was still happiness after all.

Once she felt sufficiently inebriated, she turned and leant against the bar for stability as she searched through the crowd for her next victim. Lucas Scott. He made her happy and he always made her feel like she was special, like she would change the world, like she was loved. _'If Haley is going to have fun with one Scott brother, I guess I can have fun with the other…'_

"Hey there, hot shot." She drawled out drunkenly as she walked up to Lucas with a smirk on her lips. She looked like a woman on a mission and her mission was to sleep with him.

"Hey there, pretty girl." He offered her a smile before looking over her shoulder and back around the party. Peyton was supposed to meet him at the party, and the last thing that he needed was Brooke to be hanging all over him. He did care about Brooke, she was an amazing woman, and gorgeous, but Peyton was the woman of his dreams.

He had always wanted her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go upstairs and have some fun? I need some company." Brooke offered. Most men would not turn her down.

So, she was of course surprised by what he said. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I can't. I'm actually supposed to be waiting for Peyton here. She had to go get something from her car and told me to wait here; we're supposed to talk about us."

"Peyton?" She asked humorlessly. "Of course."

"You know, she told me that she isn't even interested in you Luke. Wouldn't you rather have someone who is really into you?" Brooke asked with a raise of an eyebrow as she walked toward him, placing her hands around his neck and looking into his blue eyes. _'I wonder if Haley is seeing this… I wonder if it would make her jealous or if she is too preoccupied with Nathan…' _

"She told me that she is interested, Brooke." Lucas said with a smile. "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to find some other guy tonight." He was not trying to be angry with her, but he was growing impatient with Peyton and starting to worry that what her best friend was telling him was true.

Just when he started to worry though, he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. Her green eyes filled with hurt as she witnessed him standing there with Brooke's arms wrapped around his neck, and she turned back around and started back toward her car, dropping the CD that she had made for him in the process.

"Look, Brooke, I gotta go." Lucas attempted to pull away from her, but her neediness mixed with the alcohol in her system caused her to hold on and try and keep him with her. Whining out that she didn't want to be alone. "I know that you don't wanna be alone, and I want to be there for you, but I need to talk to Peyton." With that, he finally pried himself from her grip and started to run after Peyton, picking up the CD that she had dropped on the way out, and screaming out her name.

"Of course he would go after her. Lucas has Peyton, Nathan has Haley, and I have no one." Brooke muttered out with a pout on her lips as she started to walk around the party again. She was still consuming alcohol and at this point she could hardly see straight as she stumbled through the crowds attempting to hit on men, who continued to turn her down.

Eventually, she wound up back in the hallway where Nathan and Haley were rather close and intimate and kissing.

Brooke started to laugh loudly, startling the two teenagers out of their make out session and drawing their attention toward her. "Isn't this rich? Nathan has a new little toy to play with."

"What the hell do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked in an angry tone of voice as he stepped in front of Haley to protect her from whatever drunken idiocy that was about to happen. Brooke always made things hard on everyone when she was drunk.

"Ooh, look at that, he even protects you. Peyton didn't get that much." Brooke laughed some more, not really understanding what she was saying or the consequences that would come along with her actions. "Maybe he does actually care about you. I'm sure he isn't just trying to date you in order to get back at Lucas. I mean, who would do something like that?" Her voice cracked and squeaked as she raised an eyebrow at Nathan. It did not take a genius to figure out his master plan. Ironically, tutor-girl hadn't figured it out.

Haley glanced from Brooke up to Nathan, pleading with her eyes for him to say something, to say anything to disprove this accusation. But, all that he did was stand there with his mouth hanging open like a moron.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Haley finally asked in a defensive tone of voice. She would not believe that anyone would be that cruel. Why would he hurt her like that? Just to hurt Lucas? Was it worth it?

"Oh, you didn't fill her in on your little plan, Nate?" Brooke asked, walking toward Haley and staring down into her large brown eyes. If she were not drunk and jealous she would have rationalized what she was about to say, she would have thought about how much it would hurt the beautiful woman, but she was not thinking clearly. "Nathan here doesn't care about you at all; he told everyone he was just trying to get with you in order to hurt Lucas."

Haley stared up at her as tears started to form behind her eyes. She was too strong to cry though. "I don't believe you. Nathan, tell me this isn't true."

"Yeah, Nathan, tell her." Brooke said with a dimpled smirk as she glanced up at him.

But, Nathan did not defend himself and that was enough of an answer for Haley. The tutor turned around and told him to never talk to her again before rushing out of the house, tears falling down her face.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted out, but she was already gone. Turning around he looked at Brooke and growled out, "When the hell are you going to grow up and stop hurting everyone around you Brooke?"

He walked away, leaving Brooke drunk and feeling terrible for making Haley cry.

G

"I suppose that I was jealous. But, I do not understand why I would be jealous in such a manner. I mean, he is my boyfriend, the love of my life, my future husband, I should be jealous that he is kissing his ex-girlfriend as you assumed, correct?"

Quinn did not say anything; she had no idea what to say in response to this news. It had not registered in her mind yet. _'Rachel Berry got jealous of Finn? She wanted to be the one who got to kiss me…?'_

"Correct, I know. Essentially it should be the other way around, but that is not the way that I felt. I wanted to have the opportunity to kiss someone as perfect as you are Quinn, and when I watched him kissing you I grew so frustrated and angry that I would never have the opportunity, that I ran away. I ran away from the emotions and I ran away from myself. I should not be having these feelings—"

"Mmmf…." Rachel moaned out as she suddenly felt the warmth of a body pressed up against her own and soft lips touching hers. She could feel hands tangling in her hair and around her neck, pulling her body closer to the other person's body.

It took her a moment to fully comprehend that it was Quinn. _'Oh my gosh Quinn Fabray is kissing me… she is kissing me, and god does it feel amazing! This is better than I would have expected…' _Rachel allowed her mind to shut off as she enjoyed the kiss. She ignored the nagging guilt that was telling her that this was not a game, that she was cheating on Finn, that she was hurting the man that she loved. She also ignored the worry about what would happen after the kiss ended and the passion diminished.

Quinn groaned out in pleasure as Rachel teased her bottom lip with her talented tongue, begging for entrance, which she granted. The sound that the blonde emitted caused Rachel's entire body to quake and her core to throb with need. She wanted to be touched by Quinn; she needed to be touched, to be pleasured and to scream her name.

This was never there when she kissed Finn. This is what was missing that made sex enjoyable.

No one had ever made her feel this way.

Both women let out loud moans as they felt their tongues make contact and start to dance. Rachel attempted to memorize the way that Quinn tasted, knowing that this may be the only time that she would ever be able to kiss her. "Mm…. God." Rachel gasped out, breaking the kiss momentarily to take in a breath as Quinn started to trace her fingers under the hem of her shirt and up over her toned abdomen.

The way that her fingers felt against the skin of her abdomen was insane. She had never known that such a simple touch could cause such excitement to course through her body; she wanted Quinn to touch her everywhere.

When she looked into those hazel eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Her eyes had darkened nearly to black and her pink lips were twisted up in a smirk. She wanted something and when Quinn Fabray wanted something she always got it. Rachel stood no chance. Leaning back down she recaptured the blonde's lips, lifting her hands to short hair and pulling Quinn closer to her so that she could kiss her with more passion and fever. She let out soft moans and hums as Quinn's fingers inched up her abdomen with an obvious destination in mind.

Without warning, Rachel thrust her perfect thigh between Quinn's legs applying pressure to her heated womanhood and causing her to pull away from the kiss and scream out in pleasure, before panting against her ear as she started to move against Rachel's thigh. Both girls knew that they were getting carried away and that they needed to stop, but neither wanted to stop.

The passion between the two of them was overwhelming. Rachel didn't know if she would ever stop.

Suddenly, someone ran into the two of them, nearly knocking them off of their feet and causing them to separate as Quinn moved to catch Rachel before she fell to the ground.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." The girl quickly apologized and they both turned to look at her. It was the girl with the hat from the party and the game, the girl that had sat next to them and had kissed that other woman during spin the bottle. She had tears in her large brown eyes and she quickly moved to run in the opposite direction, leaving Quinn and Rachel in an awkward position as they stood there and watched her leave.

Neither of them wanted to look at the other.

Quinn eventually turned to look down at Rachel. She could tell by the expression on her face that she was not going to react positively to what had just happened and this broke her heart. She had never enjoyed a kiss with a man before, and that kiss had been amazing. Wonderful. Perfect. She had never wanted to stop kissing the diva, and now she was going to lose her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Quinn. I am not upset. I was the one who said that I wanted it, but I really should get back inside and speak with my boyfriend." She used the word boyfriend to not only remind Quinn that she was dating someone, but also to remind herself. Rachel felt terrible for what she had done. She fixed her skirt and offered Quinn a sad apologetic smile before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Rachel…" Quinn tried.

But she was already gone.

O

Authors Note:

There will be some interaction between the One Tree Hill gals and the Glee gals next chapter. There will of course also be plenty of Baley and Faberry. But everyone will finally start to get to know each other in the next chapter!

Please do read and review and tell me what y'all think! And, I will make sure to put up the next chapter very fast! Maybe even by tonight. :)

Thank you all so much for reading! Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Comfort in the Insanity

**Conflicting Interests**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and One Tree Hill.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel (Glee) and Brooke/Haley (One Tree Hill)

Rating: M

**Chapter 4**

**Comfort in the Insanity**

Rachel glanced around the first floor of the house, searching through the crowds for her boyfriend. Her hands were shaking anxiously and her heart was racing, her legs were tingling and felt like jelly, she honestly didn't think that she could stay standing for long. Her mind was racing with thoughts. _'Oh god, I can't believe that I just kissed Quinn Fabray… it was wonderful—no terrible…but perfect…Where is Finn?' _ It was driving her insane.

She had spent three years of her life loving Finn Hudson. She planned to marry him and move away to New York City with him in a few months, to start a life together, a family, and now all of that was compromised.

Now she had no clue what she truly wanted and she hated it.

Pushing her way through the crowd she dodged people and apologized when she ran into them, as she looked around for Finn. Every once in a while she would call out his name, but she was not having any luck finding him. She was starting to worry that he had either left the party or he had decided to "spite" her some more. _'No, Finn would never cheat on me… he loves me… Stop being irrational Rachel, he is around here some—'_

Rachel's train of thought was interrupted as she ran into another person. She screamed out, startled, when an alcoholic beverage splashed all over her chest.

"Shit!" A raspy voice shouted out. Rachel glanced up and saw that it was the girl that had kissed the other girl during spin the bottle. She wondered what had happened to cause the girl with the hat to bolt out of the party, and what had caused the girl standing in front of her to obviously drown herself in alcohol. She looked completely wasted. "Sorry." The other girl said with an uncaring smirk as she caught brown eyes with hazel.

"It is quite alright." Rachel said as she walked toward the bar and picked up the rag that was used to clean the glasses and started to wipe off her wet clothing. After she felt that the alcohol was sufficiently cleaned off, she set the rag back down and leant against the bar casting her eyes toward the inebriated woman.

The starlet had not expected the other woman to strike up a conversation with her. Most people would not choose to do so. Perhaps it was the loneliness or the alcohol, but she appeared to really want to talk to her.

She leant against the bar next to Rachel and looked over at her, filling her cup with more alcohol and downing it. "Never seen you around before, so I'm guessing you're not from Tree Hill?"

"No, I am Rachel Berry; I am here with my glee club from Ohio, in order to perform in the singing competition tomorrow night." She informed. "And you are?"

"Yep, definitely not from around here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you were, you would know who I am. I'm Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and total bitch. I kinda screwed up everything tonight." She laughed and shook her head as she downed another drink of alcohol and stared out at the crowd. Lucas and Peyton were dancing and they looked happy together, while Nathan and Haley were nowhere to be found. She had destroyed their relationship for completely selfish reasons. She did not even understand when she started having feelings for Haley. _'Right around the time that she took my damn breath away with a single kiss…'_

"I know how you feel. Although, I do not approve of the vulgarity of your statement I must concur that I too ruined the evening."

"You talk funny." Brooke stated in her drunken stupor, laughing.

Rachel laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders, "I am aware."

Both of their laughter died out, and Brooke leant over the bar grabbing another bottle of alcohol and pouring herself another drink. This time she also poured a drink for Rachel, handing it to her. Rachel stared down at the cup for a moment with perplexed eyes, knowing that alcohol would not help her situation, but she decided that it could not hurt her situation either and grabbed the drink. Taking a sip she stared back toward the crowd searching once more for Finn.

"So, how did you ruin the evening?" Brooke asked mockingly with a raised brow as she sucked in her cheeks and stared at Lucas and Peyton.

Rachel looked over at the other woman and she internally played with the idea of venting to her. She was a stranger and there was no reason that she would use the information against her, and she really needed to talk about it to someone. "Well, I have a tendency to get insanely jealous and destroy my relationships." She stated honestly.

"I can understand that." Brooke said in a bitter tone.

"Yes, I suppose that that is not so uncommon a problem in relationships, but this time was different."

"How so?"

"This time my jealousy was misdirected." Rachel turned to look into Brooke's eyes and she immediately noticed the confusion behind them. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning?"

"That would probably be a good idea."

Rachel tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she returned her attention to the crowd of teenagers who were dancing. She did not know where to begin truthfully. "My boyfriend kissed another woman tonight and I got jealous, as you undoubtedly witnessed—" Brooke nodded her head. "—Right. And you would probably think that was normal? I mean of course it is normal, why would I want my boyfriend kissing his ex-girlfriend in front of me? Only, when I started to think about it I realized that I was not jealous for that reason, I was jealous because I wanted to be the one who was kissing her."

This admittance caught Brooke's attention and her hazel eyes widened as she stared at the shorter woman in shock. She had not expected her to admit something like that. It was similar to her situation with Haley and she could tell that Rachel was just as confused as she felt.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are completely and utterly shocked by this admittance, and of course you are, it is odd behavior. But, then I started to really think about my relationship with Quinn. The way that I constantly followed her around and attempted to be friends with her no matter how mean she was to me, the way that I wanted nothing more than to be close to her, how I felt when around her, how I looked at her, and now I am completely confused…" She paused and took another drink of the alcohol before whispering out, "I think that I may have romantic feelings toward her."

"Wow…" Brooke muttered out, unable to offer anything substantial to the conversation as she took a drink of her alcohol and focused her attention on the people. Her mind was now consumed with thoughts of Haley. _'Could Haley feel the same way about me? Maybe she loves me and the kiss triggered something…? No doubt that, Haley was never even my friend and she never tried to be my friend… she hates me.'_

"Yeah… I believe that wow is a sufficient response."

Both girls laughed, despite how they were really feeling terrified inside.

O

Quinn found herself wandering around the vast property, staring up at the stars as the wind rushed through her hair and caused the hairs to stand up on her arms. It was not particularly cold out, but it was a bit chilly. All that she could think about was the kiss that she had just shared with Rachel Berry.

For so many years she had lied to herself and hated Rachel just to make herself feel better, ruining her relationships, hurting her feelings, making her life miserable. All because she could not accept the truth about herself. Her parents would hate her, her church would disown her, God would look down on her, her friends would tease her, she had allowed all of these things to stop her from going after the one thing that made her happiest.

Rachel.

She loved Rachel more than she loved anything or anyone else in the world and now she knew that it was too late. It was selfish of her to kiss the other woman tonight, even if she had said that she wanted it, because Rachel was in a relationship with Finn. She loved Finn. And Quinn should have respected that.

But, she would never regret the kiss. Because if that was the only kiss that she ever shared with Rachel Berry than she would take it and cherish it. It had been perfect and if she had any doubts about her sexuality prior to the kiss, she didn't have any doubts any longer.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her ears perked up at the sound of sobbing coming from nearby.

Quinn turned to look in the direction of the sound and she witnessed the girl in the hat that had bumped into Rachel and her while they were kissing. She watched her with curious hazel eyes, wondering what had happened to put her in such a horrible mood. After a few minutes she slowly started to approach the other woman. _'I guess what they say is true… misery does love company…'_

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she neared the other woman.

She snapped her head up and turned to look up at the blonde stranger with wide brown eyes and tear stained cheeks. Quinn could not help but be reminded of Rachel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just—you were crying and I was wondering if I could help."

"I doubt it, unless you have invented a time machine that I could use to go back in time and erase my stupidity." She responded with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm actually still working on one of those to erase my own stupidity." Quinn teased back before sitting down next to the other woman and looking over at her. "But, I can listen to you if you want to talk about it?" Honestly, the blonde woman was not usually someone who cared to help others, but there was something about this girl that made her want to help.

"Not really much to talk about. Haley James, Tree Hill loser falls for the attractive jock, and the head cheerleader kisses her during a game of spin the bottle and then completely destroys her relationship with said athlete."

Quinn felt her chest clench in pain as she heard the story. It sounded a little too familiar for her comfort, and in the story she was the "bad guy" so to speak. "Destroyed your relationship how?" She finally forced out.

"She told me that he was only using me to get back at my best friend, to hurt me so that he could hurt him."

"And was he?"

"It seems so." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "Looks like once again the smart girl does something really stupid."

'_That sounds exactly like something that I would have done… I don't know how many times I tried to break up Finn and Rachel… it wasn't because I loved Finn though, it was because I loved Rachel, so maybe this cheerleader actually likes Haley?' _

"I don't think that you trusting him was stupid." Quinn muttered out softly as she glanced over and caught large brown eyes with hazel, flashing her a soft smile. "You care about him. But, did you ever think that maybe this girl was mean to you because of another reason? Maybe she likes you and doesn't know how to show it?"

Haley laughed humorlessly as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I highly doubt that. Brooke Davis hates me. She always has. I mean, this girl picks on me like pretty much all the time for no reason, she calls me names, teases me, and I never did anything to her. How could she possibly like me?"

'_She probably does…'_

"Look at tonight for example. She doesn't have any romantic feelings toward Nathan, she doesn't like him, she doesn't want him, and yet his ex-girlfriend is okay with me dating him, but she's not? It doesn't make any sense."

'_Yes… it does…'_

"I can't explain it, but I will tell you that I know from personal experience what it's like to be so terrified of my feelings that I hurt the person that I love most." Quinn said with a sad smile as she stood to her feet and stared down at Haley. The other woman was now wearing a shocked and curious expression. _'She is probably trying to understand what I mean… She will eventually… If this Brooke girl ever comes around…'_

"What do you mean by that?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna get going, but you really look like you could use a friend through all of this and I would like to be there for you. So, if you are interested we are in town for a singing competition at the school tomorrow night, you should come by."

With that she nodded her head and turned to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

O

Authors Note: I know that I haven't added to this in a while, but I want to start adding more. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters! Please do leave me some encouragement if you want me to continue with this fic. :)

Thank you all for reading!

Love you guys.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
